


Sympathy Pains

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Married Klaine Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Worried about the quickly-arriving new baby, Blaine begins experiencing sympathy pregnancy symptoms.





	Sympathy Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late to the Glee game, but I’m just as happy to be here!

Yawning as he sleepily dries his hands with a towel, Kurt heads out of the ensuite and makes a beeline for his bed. Being awoken at three am by his bladder is not his favorite experience, but hey, hydration is important.

He blinks slowly as he gradually focuses on the darkness enough to move through the room, a little more cluttered than usual with the baby on the way. He’s about to reach the bed when he startles suddenly, letting out a slight scream, at the sight of what he thought was his sleeping husband. 

Turns out, Blaine is very much awake, laying flat on his back and staring blankly, with wide eyes, up at the ceiling.

“Oh my god, Blaine!” Kurt squeals, jumping a mile. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

His husband shifts in bed, moving to sit up. “May I turn on this light?”

“Well, I’m awake now, so go for it.”

Blaine sighs heavily, clicking on his bedside lamp and turning his focus from the ceiling onto Kurt. “Oh, just insomnia. You know, thinking about the baby and stuff.” 

“Blaine,” Kurt says gently, finally sliding back into his side of bed. “We’re both nervous. We’re going to be new parents. It’s perfectly natural to worry, but if parenting is anything like we’ve been told, we’re going to want to get as much sleep as we can before the baby arrives.”

“I know, I just —“ Blaine laughs slightly, shaking his head. “It’s silly.”

“What is it?” 

“I just keep imagining how uncomfortable Rachel must be right now, you know, trying to sleep,” he explains. “And I know it’s stupid, but the thought makes me physically uncomfortable.”

“You can’t sleep because you’re in pain because Rachel in pain?” Kurt clarifies.

Blaine nods. “Yes. I think so.”

Kurt exhales heavily. “Well, okay then. Looks like I’ll just have to give you a massage. As any doting husband would do for his pregnant partner. Roll over.”

Blaine snorts, but obliges anyway. “Be thankful I’m not actually pregnant, babe. I don’t think I’d be able to function physically or emotionally.”

Sitting up and pressing his hands into the planes of his husband’s back, Kurt laughs. “Hm, that wouldn’t really be much of a change from reality, would it?”

Blaine scoffs despite his laughing, flinging his arm back in hopes of making half-hearted contact with Kurt’s body. “Shut up.”

“Mm, play nice,” Kurt chastises teasingly, tapping him twice at the base of his spine. “Remember, I am the one giving you a massage at three am because of your biologically impossible pregnancy pains.” 

“How could I forget, Kurt? This is the best massage I’ve ever had. In fact...” 

“Don’t even go there,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “I know that voice. Sexy-times can wait until morning.”

“It is morning.”

“Blaine Warbler, it’s three am. I swear to god, if this was all a ploy to get into my pants —“

“No, no,” Blaine rolls over, resting a hand on his husband’s arm. “It’s not. I really appreciate you helping me; I feel so much better. Thank you for humoring me.”

Kurt rolls his eyes again, but accepts the quick kiss Blaine offers him before settling back down into bed. 

“Lights off?” Blaine asks, and Kurt drapes his arm across his chest, nodding into the crook of his arm.

“Good night, Kurt. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

******

 

*Two days later*

 

“Oh my god, I need olives. Right now. I need them or I think I’m going to die.”

Kurt laughs confusedly at Blaine’s frantic searching through the fridge. “Top shelf, back corner. I thought you didn’t really like olives?”

“I don’t,” he replies frantically, retrieving the jar and quickly unscrewing the lid, scooping a few out with a spoon and immediately eating them. He sighs happily, smiling as he enjoys his snack as Kurt watches, somewhat horrified.

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

Blaine shrugs, preparing another spoonful as he finishes chewing. “I just got this really intense craving for olives all of a sudden. I got super hungry, and all I wanted to eat were olives.”

“Interesting,” Kurt replies, walking over to their dining table where his laptop rests open from checking the day’s email. “Blaine, have you had any nausea in the morning lately?”

He furrows his eyebrows. “Now that you mention it, yeah. I thought it was just my body trying to self-inform me to stop my habit of skipping breakfast.”

Kurt continues to scroll down the webpage. “Well, you certainly have had an emotional imbalance over the past few weeks...”

“Hey!” Blaine protests through a mouthful of olives. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Honey, you cried yesterday because the toilet paper was put on the holder the wrong way. Forgive me if I think that’s a little out of the ordinary.”

Swallowing, Blaine nods, gesturing with his spoon. “You’re right. That isn’t normal, even for me.”

“I think you’re having a sympathy pregnancy,” Kurt concludes. “It’s usually when the partner of the pregnant woman begins exhibiting symptoms of pregnancy, but I’m sure you could be doing the same with Rachel since it’s our baby.”

“Huh,” Blaine muses. “In a weird way, that would explain a lot.”

“Mm hm,” Kurt agrees, getting up and crossing the room to gently take the olives and spoon out of Blaine’s hands. “You know I love this about you, right? That you’re so empathetic toward the people you love that you literally feel their pain.”

Blaine chuckles, stealing one last olive out of the jar before Kurt can close it. “I know. And you’re the most gracious husband to a not-pregnant-but-feels-pregnant husband I could’ve ever asked for.”

Kurt hums, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple as he passes. “Anything for you, my love.”

“Do you think we could go visit Rachel today?” Blaine asks, and Kurt smiles.

“I’ll call her right now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine is a new favorite pair to write. If you want I request anything, feel free to head over to my glee tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine! Thanks for reading!


End file.
